memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Malcorians
The following is a list of unnamed Malcorians. Cabinet ministers These two Malcorian ministers served in the cabinet forming the government of Malcor III in 2367. They were present when Chancellor Avel Durken discussed further actions with his ministers including Mirasta Yale and Krola. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.|The dress worn by McConnell was previously worn by Juli Donald in her role of Tayna in the third season episode and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Malcorian minister 1.jpg|''Played by File:Malcorian minister 2.jpg|''Played by '' Chancellor's assistant The chancellor's assistant informed chancellor Avel Durken that Mirasta Yale and a stranger wanted to meet him shortly before Yale and Captain Picard entered his office. ( ) Civilians These Malcorian civilians were seen outside several buildings in a city on Malcor III in 2367. ( ) Cook This cook worked at the Marta community eating establishment located at the address where "Rivas Jakara" claimed to live. In 2367, the restaurant was contacted by Doctor Berel to confirm Jakara's identity, and the cook claimed, rightfully so, that he had never heard of Jakara. ( ) }} Doctors These three Malcorian doctors worked at the medical facility where Commander William T. Riker was treated following his accident in 2367. They witnessed Riker's try to escape from the hospital. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Malcorian doctor 1.jpg|''Played by '' File:Malcorian doctor 2.jpg|''Played by Pastor'' File:Malcorian doctor 3.jpg|''Played by James Washington'' Durken's family Avel Durken had a 'wife and two daughters, whom he described as "loving" and "beautiful", respectively. They ate their evening meals together after he came home from work - something he considered important - and would often ask him about his day. Upon realizing for the first time that Malcorians were not alone in the universe after encountering members of 's crew, he related this to Jean-Luc Picard. When Picard asked him how he would answer their question, he responded, " I will have to say this morning, I was the leader of the universe as I knew it. This afternoon, I am only a voice in a chorus. But I think it was a good day." ( ) }} Guard This Malcorian served as guard in the hospital in which Commander Riker was brought after an accident while disguised as a Malcorian Rivas Jakara. After the hospital staff learned that he was no Malcorian this guard stood outside Riker's room. When Nurse Lanel helped Riker escape, she sent this guard away. After Riker was identified by other hospital staff members during his breakout, this guard came back and was knocked unconscious by Riker. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.}} Hospital com voices A male and a female Malcorian used the com system in the hospital where Commander Riker was treated. They called for medical personnel. ( ) |The voices were provided by an unknown voice actress and an unknown voice actor.}} Jakara's father Jakara's neighbors Medical technicians These three Malcorian medical technicians worked at the medical facility where Commander William T. Riker was treated following his accident in 2367. They witnessed Riker's try to escape from the hospital. One of them stopped Riker and knocked him to the ground. As a result, Riker's internal wounds began to bleed. ( ) and the two background performers returned on Monday . The scenes were filmed on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Malcorian med tech 1.jpg|''Played by Bruce Koski'' File:Malcorian med tech 2.jpg|''Played by Manicone'' File:Malcorian med tech 3.jpg|''Played by Gil Combs'' Nurses These two Malcorian nurses worked at the medical facility where Commander William T. Riker was treated following his accident in 2367. They witnessed Riker's try to escape from the hospital. ( ) and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Malcorian nurse 1.jpg|''Played by '' File:Malcorian nurse 2.jpg|''Played by Keppler'' Yale's parents Mirasta Yale's parents took her to a planetarium when she was a small child. She fondly remembered sitting in the dark with them and imagining she was in a spaceship travelling to other planets. ( ) }} fr:Malcoriens Malcorians Category:Malcorians